


Intrusive thoughts

by LucianKings



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianKings/pseuds/LucianKings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash has dumb intrusive thoughts and Locus is able to tell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrusive thoughts

Wash let out a soft breathy sigh, his head tipping backwards as Locus traced his fingers up his back, over scars and tattoos.

He shuddered as Locus sat behind him, legs on either side of Washington now. His lips twitched up as Locus wrapped his arms around him.

He finally opened his mouth to speak when Locus pressed his mouth against Washington's pale flesh, gently kissing it. Wash whimpered as Locus gently bit his shoulder, running his hands over his chest.

“Lo..” The small whine came from Washington's mouth as he turned his head, capturing Locus’ lips in a soft kiss. It wasn’t every day Locus was this handsy with Wash. Locus broke the kiss and turned his blonde boyfriend so his legs were around Locus’ waist before pulling him into another kiss.

Wash shuddered as he kissed Locus back, his fingers splaying out against his chest. Neither male had any interest in having sex, and would stop at the others request.

Locus moved again, this time pinning Wash between him and the floor as he broke the kiss, dark eyes boring into Washington's green ones. Wash swallowed hard, looking away. He hated when Locus looked at him like this, like he was the best thing Locus had ever laid eyes on. He was far from it, and Wash knew that. He didn’t understand why Locus was dating him and not Felix, Wash didn’t deserve him.

His trail of thought was abruptly cut off by hearing Locus speak. “Stop thinking like that, Wash.” His voice was rough and low, making Wash look at him. “How, exactly, do you think I’m thinking like?” His voice was testy, defensive. “You’re thinking that you aren’t good enough, that you don’t deserve me.” Locus replied, speaking directly after Wash stopped. He opened his mouth to tell Locus he was wrong, but Locus put a hand on his mouth. “Don’t speak.” Locus was kissing his neck now, one hand on Wash’s hip. The blonde squirmed uneasily, pushing lightly at his boyfriends shoulders, wanting him to stop. Locus ignored him and kissed lower, sliding himself away until he was kissing Wash’s stomach.

Wash had long since covered his face, tears threatening to leak from his eyes as Locus pressed unbearably soft kisses to his body. He felt Locus press one last kiss to his stomach before moving away, his footsteps leaving the room. He finally allowed the tears to escape his eyes, knowing Locus would probably go over to Felix’s house now. His body shook as he cried, crying hard enough he didn’t hear Locus come back into the room, he didn’t notice he was there until Wash felt himself being picked up. The arms were familiar, scars Wash had put there pressing into his back, calloused fingers gently holding his arms as they collapsed onto the couch. Locus wrapped their favorite blanket, a fuzzy cat blanket, around the two of them as he held Wash close, allowing him to sob into his chest.

Locus didn’t move even after Wash had fallen silent, gently tracing shapes on his back. After ten minutes of silence, he finally spoke up. “I love you.” He whispered softly. Wash sniffled and buried his head farther into Locus’ neck, his fingers digging into his shoulder slightly. “I-I love you t-too.” He managed to get out, the tears coming back full force. He hated this, these random panic attacks. He never thought he would die, oh no, death would be preferable over what he panicked over. The fear that Locus would finally decide he did hate Wash, hate him for the damage done to his shoulder, for all the scars on his body. Locus never left him though.

Wash eventually fell asleep clinging to Locus, and Locus took him to bed, calling into work to tell them he wouldn’t be in tomorrow. Wash came before anything else in Locus’ life, he always has and always would.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: How to name fics???  
> People and tlamblr dat corm: *unhelpful*  
> Me: *SCREAMS FOR FIVE YEARS*
> 
> anyways I hope you liked it I wrote it in like 10 minutes and it sat in my drafts for 2 weeks I literally put 0 effort into this and I am aware it is bad >:)


End file.
